draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Sokunama (Jet)
Sokunama is a rebellious young man and failed Draconis Alma. Background "Huh? What the hell is a quote?" Sokunama grew up in a normal household. He never had any major issues growing up, and was lucky enough to have a normal childhood with no sorrows or anything. The only real problem he had growing up was that he was bullied by his older siblings for being a wimp. Deciding to man up, he trained himself and his body and beat the living shit out of them. From the moment he was conceived within his mother's womb, Sokunama was a rebel. He never did what his parents had told him to, and despite all their attempts to discipline him, he never listened. There was never a good reason why he was so stubborn; it was just who he was. Due to this, he failed whatever education his parents attempted to give him. At some point in his childhood, he was noticed by a Dragon God for his potential skill in combat. He was made a Draconis Alma and was encouraged to study and perfect his specific field of magic. Sokunama rebelled and trained his body to use aura instead, simply because he was told to study his magic. Soon after he cut all of his ties with his Dragon God, telling him/her to fuck off. As soon as he came of age, Sokunama bid farewell to his family and, with love, departed to see the world and finally take full control over his own life. Eventually he heard about the Draconis Alma, those who were blessed with dragon blood just like himself. Curious, he travelled to Drealm to check out why these people had so much drama. Personality Sokunama was born a rebel. There is no real good reason as to why he hates doing what others tell him to do; it's just his nature. Sokunama believes that if he does what others tell him to do, he would be submitting to them and bring himself lower than them. Even if someone were to command him to do what he was already planning on doing, he would most likely refuse simply because he would think that they're being a bossy ass bitch. Sokunama has a strong affection and interest in masculinity. His lifestyle aims around him trying to further improve himself as a man, whether it be muscles and sex appeal or growing as a person. (He refuses to fix his rebellious attitude, however.) Sokunama enjoys showing off his macho, often stripping himself of his shirt when he's excited. Sokunama believes that men should take responsibility for jobs that men are stereotypically associated. These jobs include taking care of women and defending their honor with pride. He also sees to it that whatever job he takes on is be finished. He would never leave a task incomplete, whether it be a simple daily task like eating an apple or a duel with someone. He's also a boisterous, loud, hotheaded person. Taking very little in life seriously, Sokunama tends to do whatever he wants as long as it's not in the way of his responsibilities. He shows little respect for anyone, often inconsiderably commenting on a flaw a person might have. His speech habits are vulgar and often include cursing and sexual innuendos. Often Sokunama comes off as a rather unintelligent man. Rather than assessing a situation before taking any action, he simply jumps right in and acts based on pure instinct. This would explain his improvised fighting style. He's also too stubborn to learn anything he isn't interested in, such as magic or history. Sokunama also displays poor knowledge of vocabulary. Though he may come off as a rude and vulgar individual, Sokunama's moral standards are set fairly high. He wouldn't steal or murder without a good reason, and is generally polite to those he has high respect for. These people generally include the elderly and attractive women. He also tries to help those in need who ask him, despite his own rebellious nature. The difference is that If a poor child were to ask him for some food, he'd spare some for them. If a friend were to ask him to do something casual like throw something away, however, Sokunama would of course reject the request. As a man obsessed with masculinity, Sokunama is interested in attractive women. Like Aster, he tends to flirt with any sexually appealing girl he lays his eyes on. His approach to flirting, however, comes off as rude at first. He may spurt out comments like "WOW GIRL NICE ASS" or "I WANNA BANG YOU", often leading to him getting smacked and rejected. Appearance Sokunama is a muscular man standing at a height of 6"0 (183 cm). His appearance gives off the look of a handsome, respectable womanizer. This impression is of course ruined when he opens his mouth. Sokunama has mid length dark green hair and green eyes, a trait of his family line. He sports a large white trench coat fitted with various spikes on his shoulders and cape. His belt also has spikes coming out of the pelvic area. He wears a necklace and a wool green shirt under the coat. On his lower body is tight, white slacks and white dress shoes. Abilities Sokunama has barely trained as a fighter, yet his improvised fighting style and strong body never fails him. Physical Prowess and Improvised Fighting Sokunama's interest in masculinity extends to his combat abilities as well. His body is in excellent physical condition and is trained to the peak of human strength and speed, easily bringing himself up to (olympic athlete) level. While never training specifically for combat, Sokunama has disciplined his body enough simply for his own manliness and sex appeal. His rebellious nature has led Sokunama to never train for combat. Even so, he demonstrates a very excellent level of improvisation, his unplanned attacks never failing him. His moves also display his acrobatics and mastery of controlling his body. During combat, he'd utilize moves such as spinning himself upside down while delivering a series of kicks. His fighting style is unpredictable and hard to block due to his improvisation and physical prowess. Due to never training, Sokunama does not wield any weapons. He prefers to fight with only his body and aura. Aura Sokunama's physical prowess and lack of magic use has led him to develop aura. The only reason he uses aura is to negate the magical effects his opponents may have, believing that real men don't use magic. He's able to channel his aura into tier 2, allowing for mana to be absorbed to enhance his physical prowess as well as form an auric blade to damage mana pools, enchantments and runes. Stupidity Sokunama isn't the brightest individual. He can be easily fooled and fall for traps, whether they be magical or regular old hunting traps. He also isn't very assessive in battle. While he won't fall for the same trick twice, he's still able to be easily distracted despite his keen senses. Goals and Aspirations Sokunama doesn't really have any goals in life. He simply wants to live and improve his own manliness by growing as a person, owning up to his responsibilities and training his body. He also wants to settle down somewhere with a beautiful, strong wife. Currently he doesn't care much for the The War of Lamentations, unless an attractive woman were to ask him to participate. Trivia *this char be more of a comic relief char *his theme: Category:Character Category:Fantasy